


This is normal.

by Aemtha



Series: Undertale drabbles/imagines [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel and Alphys and Napstablook are going to have heart attacks, F/M, Lowkey protective Pap, Morning, Overprotective chara, Papyrus is a cinnamon roll ofc, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is NOT OC, Reader is Reader - Freeform, all rise, come and ask the author where she gets her inspirations, inspired Mettaton, playful Gaster, proud Grillby, school au, she dares you, where monsters were never locked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: ((It started off with the Snuffles, but you don't need to read it just to understand this one.))What if the monsters were never locked underground? And they were to live normal lives without fear and anger blinding them.~~Basically, everyone is young and they're in school.Oh, you're in school too.





	1. Chapter 1

"Go forth, my brother, awaken chaos and do evil."

With a loud thump to the ground, the critter sped out of the light and into the darkness. Leaving behind a trail of echoing stomps. The one who commanded it was sitting in a mass of fluff and comfort, their eyes closed to heighten her senses. Specifically her sense of her hearing.

She heard a slam on the wall adjacent to her, followed by a war cry of "Hellbeast!!" and soon a myriad of angry rainbows.

"Chara! Language!"

"But mom!"

"Chara!"

A series of groans later, (Y/n) knew that the aforementioned 'Chara' had shut up and went on with the day. A humanoid goat had sluggishly passed through the open door leading to the room (Y/n) was in. A paw scratching on its left ear and the monster spoke with a soft yawn and prolonging the vowels of his statement, "You are so mean, Big Sis..."

"You and I both know that she has a soft spot for Lion Cub," (Y/n) jumped off her bed and made her way to the monster still moving at a snail's pace in the hallway. Throwing her arms out and entangling them around the monster's neck. "Good morning, Ria!"

"Mornin'." 'Ria' greeted back with a lot less enthusiasm, now rubbing against their eye.

"(Y/n)! I know you stole my hairbrush!"

Ria tried to move away from (Y/n) when she sighed and took in a deep breath before saying in her normally loud voice, "As if I would use your hairbrush as a wand just because I think that I should be accepted in Hogwarts."

"It was that one time!"

"No, it wasn't. My drum sticks, paint brushes, my Wacom pen even!"

"Shut up!"

"Chara!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Asriel, take your bath now."

Ria pawed the area around his horns, turning his head towards the direction of the voice that called to him. "Yes, dad!"

Typical morning in the Dreemurr household.

~~~

Snore

Snoring

Snores

Snorezz

zzz

...

zzzzzzzzzzz

...

Snorezzing

Sans felt his pillow vibrating, that was his small warning that continued for at least three seconds until a shout of 'Bitch, I'm calling!' could be heard all around his room. He shot up, the sleeve of his tank top easily sliding down his humerus and his legs had tangled upon the already disheveled bed sheets.

His hand dug underneath his pillow to fumble with the object that was yelling and shaking. Sans knew who was calling, by the simple ringtone, it was his best friend. This human who fiddled with his phone when he left it in her care, able to somehow record her voice and use it as a default ringtone for her. He still does not know how to change it back to a normal ringtone.

The gadget danced in his hold, jumping up and down from his grasp. Sans anxiously tried to capture it, it both tickled and terrified the skeleton monster as the vibrations were strong enough to slightly rattle his bones. Though, in the process of doing so, his phalanges had been tapping on the screen multiple times that it actually had him successfully pick up the call. The very phone laid on the top of his palm, "Snuffles!" it had suddenly went a little high up in the air as the already groggy Sans went to catch it when it decided to let gravity takeover.

Sans flopped face first into his pillow and his hands outstretched in front of him as he was in the process of securing his phone.

"Snuffles?"

At the nickname, he grumbled incoherent words into the pillow and snuggled against it, seemingly wanting to rest from the impromptu voodoo magic hands he just did with accompanying leg kicking.

"Wake up, Snuffles." The voice coaxed, far different from the rude awakening as well as the first greeting for this morning.

"Hmmm." Sans hummed in the pillow, loud enough that the person on the other side of the line could hear.

"Wake up,"

"i'm awake."

"Only because I called you. Sit up!"

"i am sitting up."

"Get off the bed."

"i am."

(Y/n)'s eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed into a tight line, she had Sans on speakers and even her phone is pressed near her ear. She could hear the cloth as if--

"Snuffles!"

"Yes!" Sans sits straight up, his eye sockets staring at his hands to see he had the phone.

"I should have heard the bed creaking, but I got the ruffling of your mattress. Get up or else I'll force my dad to bring me to your place just to get you ready for your day."

"i'm up, i'm up." And so, Sans obediently fell off his bed with a glorious thump.

"Did you just--"

"i did not."

"But."

"i am up."

"More like down.

"(y/n).."

"Snuffles."

"i'm hanging up."

"What the fuck, you don't really need to tell me that. What is this, some kind of cheesy--"

Sans did not let (Y/n) finish and simply pressed the end button. Quickly untangling the annoying comforter and proceeding to throw it passionately on his bed, deciding that he will not fix it and continue on with a march to the shower.

~~~

"Big Sis, I left my shoe in Chara and Asriel's room." Frisk said as he innocently scooped his cereal with a spoon.

"Yes, as I am your almighty savior.." (Y/n) sighed as she ruffled his hair and stood up from her seat at the dining table, shuffling her way to the second floor of their home. Walking past their room and to head for the second door to her left.

She saw Chara scratching her scalp and letting out a strangled noise that sounded like Asriel's farts. "Venom--" oh, Frisk's shoe.

"I don't know where in God's name I put my uniform."

"GOOD LORD, POISON."

"It's not in my closet."

"CHARA."

"HELP ME."

"HOLD ON."


	2. (Y/n) is bound to give everyone a heart attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, you'll find:
> 
> \- Papyrus being a cute lowkey protective cinnamon roll.  
> \- Gaster as a playful dad.  
> \- Sans who is not that great with his puns yet.  
> \- Chara who is protective over her own older sister.  
> \- Grillby who is proud af being friends with (Y/n).  
> \- Undyne doesn't understand sarcasm.  
> \- where Mettaton gets his inspirations.  
> \- and weak hearted Alphys, Napstablook and Asriel.

"Oh! You're awake," Gaster looked up from the newspaper set in front of him on the dining table. Both of his sockets scrunched with happiness as he beamed at his eldest son, "Good morning."

"GOOD MORNING, SANS."

"morning." Sans yawned as he successfully slipped one arm into the sleeve of his jacket, he wondered if (Y/n) would notice that he will just let the other half of his jacket drape on his right shoulder rather than go through the hassle of wrestling his right arm inside the other sleeve.

"She would notice, Sans."

Damn his father's perceptivity.

"Come, come. Eat up, or else she'll force feed you. You worry her more than enough."

"okay." Sans mumbled and flopped down on his seat, dragging the plate closer to him and biting into the toast his father prepared. Papyrus leaned against him, his attention on the phone his older brother had in his left hand.

"WHO'S THAT?" He queried as he stared at a picture on the screen, a female who wore an off shoulder tube top and had posed as if she was busy combing her hair with her hand.

"seriously, pap. i think (y/n) is going to sick undyne on you when she hears this."

"WHAT?" Papyrus was definitely confused, what does (Y/n) have to do with sicking Undyne? What kind of power does the human have over Undyne to sick her? Actually, he just wants to know who the one in the picture is.

And from the look on his face, Sans was able to read the various questions popping in his 'mind'. "this unbelievably good looking human is my best friend, (y/n)."

"WHY IS SHE WEARING THAT KIND OF SHIRT?"

Sans shrugged and took another bite on his breakfast. "maybe she had the sudden urge to be girly... yes, pap, (y/n) is a girl." The youngest skeleton snapped his jaw shut and turned his skull ahead at his empty plate.

"what's with that look?" Sans chuckled as he let his toast down and dusted off the crumbs from his phalanges, using the same hand to plop his mandible on his palm. "are you protective of (y/n)?" He questioned with the early morning sly grin on his face.

"NO."

"Can I see?" Gaster reached over a hand for Sans' phone and he placed it on top of the outstretched hand. The father of the two checked the photo and chuckled, a smirk plastered on his skull features. "Is my son attracted to (Y/n)'s cheeky manner of showing off skin?"

"NO."

"maybe how her collarbone is shown."

"OBVIOUSLY WRONG. FATHER, BROTHER, WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME BEFORE MY DAY STARTS!?"

"head start, though you're rather there for the clavicle."

"SANS, NO MATTER HOW YOU FORCE YOUR PUNS AND PUT-- AS YOU SAY, EFFORT INTO IT, IT'S NOT FUNNY."

Sans and Gaster laughed in unison as Papyrus had this pout only fellow skeletons could understand.

~~~

Mt. Ebott's Institute of Advanced Education is a group of schools within one huge campus; elementary, high school and college. In other words, this is where (Y/n) and her siblings study.

"See you later, my children." Toriel said as she kneeled down on the pavement to kiss Frisk's, Chara's and Asriel's foreheads while she gave (Y/n) a kiss to the cheek.

"See ya, mom."

"Love you, mama hen!"

"Frisk!!"

"MK!"

(Y/n) turned her back to start treading for the field right in front of the college building. If the crunching of the grass behind her was anything, it would certainly be her younger siblings: Chara and Asriel. She brought out her phone from her pant pocket, checking the notifications.

"(Y/n)!"

"Ugh, why are you even friends with him?" Chara grumbled beside her. (Y/n) chuckled, this was not the first time Chara would say that. She would always ask that when she can spot Mettaton from a mile away. Come on, who wouldn't be able to notice (Y/n)'s friends? Though there's Napstablook and Sans who are more conservative in the group.

"He's my ticket, Chara. I can get him famous as much as he can spread my name."

"I just don't get it."

(Y/n) petted Chara's hair, soft enough to not ruffle it since she knows how irritating it is to untangle strands of hair. "I don't need your word to be friends with someone."

Chara puffed her cheeks and her face scrunched. "You need people who deserve to be around you."

"Do you think I can't handle myself?" She sighed and immediately used her free hand to pinch Chara's cheek. The younger female had let out a small 'ow! ow! ow!' "I could very much do so."

"Now, now." Asriel patted a paw on the back of (Y/n)'s hand, a gesture saying that she should let go. She didn't want to, she thought that she needs to do so for a few more minutes just for Chara to understand, but she cannot go against the face he was sending her. "Thank you."

(Y/n) ignored him and turned to her friends, finally waving back to their enthusiastic greeting. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, (Y/n)!"

She dropped her bag on the grass and situated herself on the wooden tabletop, her feet on the bench of where Grillby sat and now where Chara and Asriel flopped next to him. "Hey Sparkles, I thought you had the morning free?"

The fire elemental shrugged his shoulders, the flames on the top of his head snapped and popped to portray his annoyance. "Our Chef decided to move our night class to morning because he can do so."

"Good for him, he has time."

A hand slammed on the table, right next to (Y/n)'s hand and she pulled it up to her chest as a reaction to the sudden jolt of the wood. Her eyes staring at the gloved hand that was close to slapping her thigh. "Yes, Mettaton?"

Air snorted out of his nostrils, a grimace on his face. Then he leaned forward to rest his head into the crook of her neck. A loud 'Hey!' was heard behind her, where she knew Undyne abruptly stood up from her seat. "Ham?" She called out and caressed his mechanical locks that were absolutely flexible beyond belief.

"A-ah... sorry.." Napstablook muttered as he sat next to Alphys on the other side of the table, where (Y/n) had her back on. "Mettaton... Mettaton is u-upset with some... something I've said."

"What did you say?" The shy ghost that is now possessing his own robotic body has kept his lips shut.

Since Napstablook didn't want to say it, Undyne with all her great glory had taken up the chance to explain it to (Y/n). "There are assholes who are badmouthing you."

"So?"

"They're complaining about you."

"Okay, so?"

"Everyone is at your beck and call."

"Hah, lol, nope."

"It started from the way you always greet everyone."

(Y/n) pursed her lips and Grillby took amusement from the deadpan look she had. He just knew what she had in her mind, those words she always had in her arsenal. "It doesn't matter what other people say behind my back," She started and turned her head to the other side, Mettaton's face still kept on her neck. "It truly shows where they belong," (y/n) continued and peeked over her own shoulder to stare at Undyne, Alphys and Napstablook. "Behind me."

"Oh my god." Mettaton gasped.

Amongst the slow clap Undyne had, the smirk Grillby and Chara shared, even the sudden pounding of Alphys', Napstablook's and Asriel's hearts, (Y/n) threw her head back and let out a vigorous laugh.


	3. In which (Y/n) doesn't need to look up to have a normal conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you'll see:  
> \- Sans almost flying out of his seat  
> \- Undyne asking for advice  
> \- Alphys almost going on a fangirl ramble  
> \- (Y/n) being (Y/n)

"You sleep earlier than I do, how come you're sleepy now?" (Y/n) sighed as she stared down at her best friend's skull that was on the table. "Bulldozer."

"i am offended. i am not a cow."

"You are neither offended nor a cow. You are sleepy and a Sans."

"hng."

(Y/n) went back to her sketch, the rough draft of the booth her class needed for the fair. She eyed the paper next to her hand, that one had the plans for the classroom and the various options they would have to discuss how they would tackle their theme.

Sans lifted his head up as his phalanges clutched on the edge of the table when the bench had suddenly tilted upwards, risking him of actually falling. His nonexistent heart hurt from the instinct rush that was neither Fight nor Flight, but rather hang on tight. His eyelights stared to the weight that was responsible for 'rocking the boat'. Undyne had an impassive look on her face as she called for (Y/n). "You're probably good at this, so can you answer me a question?"

"If you think so... I mean, I don't want to disappoint you. But go ahead." The human shrugged her shoulders, she can't say that she's the go-to person of the squad. But if that doesn't affect Undyne by the slightest, then who was she to deny her need for some advise?

"How do you say 'FUCK OFF. I HATE YOU. DON'T TALK TO ME.' in a good way?"

"You can't." Was (Y/n) instantaneous reply, not even batting an eyelash or taking her eyes away from her designs. Her lips pursed and her eyebrows narrowed as she thought over what she just said. The pen she held in her hand tapped against her chin as she hummed. "Undyne, no matter how many suggestions I give you, you simply cannot say any of them in a good way. But if you're hellbent in making someone go away, just show your teeth and growl. You're scary as is which can be your advantage," (Y/n) nodded her head as if agreeing to whatever she said. "Unless those punks have guts, then slap them. And if you're still annoyed, just give them a whack to tomorrow. Let's see if they will still bother you."

"Ngeh-heh!" Undyne grinned, her lips pulled by their edges and showing off her extra sharp sharklike teeth. "Of course you would have better ideas," A sigh escaping through those teeth. "If I asked Alphys, I know I would get--"

"Anime related options which can't be really applied in reality. Yes, I know." (Y/n) chuckled, going back to scan through her papers. Right, now she knows why she was the one who was asked for advise.

"(Y/n)!!!"

"Ah, speaking of the devil," She muttered and looked at her phone, swiping the photo to check a few descriptions needed for the fair. "Yes, Alphys? What do you want to consult with?" (Y/n) put down her pen and used the hand to reach for the small box right in front of her. It contained donuts that Muffet made for her, the arachnid type monster went on to do something else after she delivered the sweets.

"You finally played it! Oh my god, how is it? It's great, isn't it! Though not as good as the Mew Mew: Kissie Cutie Prepare! I'm kinda sad that the company released THE FIRST game after so many years of saying it'll be ready to play for the public--" with great precision, (Y/n) shoved the whole spider donut into the rambling mouth. Her hand scratched on the scaled on Alphys' chin as if she's a cat.

"Calm down." Instructed by the human who seem totally unaffected by the barrage of disorganized words.

Alphys quickly chewed on the treat in her mouth and even though there's still food in her mouth, she was able to speak in between. "(Y/n)--"

"That's Jesus Christ to you."

"Oh my god." Stupid on her part, not waiting to finish the donut that was forced in her mouth before she spoke to (Y/n).

"What?"

"what?"

"What?" (Y/n) finally lifted her gaze to stare back at Undyne and Sans.

"Why are you Jesus Christ to Alphys?"

"Ah.." A giggle inevitably slipped through her lips and her shoulders shook as she did so. "Yesterday, I started playing this otome game after Alphys pestered me multiple of times. It's the first otome game I've ever played."

"Dude, why?" Undyne had this pitiful look on her face, then she turned to Alphys with a stern countenance. "You should have asked me for help! Then it wouldn't have taken this long for her to play!"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you."

"Anyway." (Y/n) lifted a hand to wave at the two. "I started playing it, and as a teaser, I gave Alphys a screenshot of what name I used for the character." Alphys groaned and proud a paw to the side of her face, Undyne and Sans were sincerely curious and waited for (Y/n) to continue. A huge smile stretched and she said proudly, "It's funny when the game character states 'I am Jesus Christ. Who are you all and what is this place?'."

"I am dying from your stupidity."

"If my stupidity would be the root cause of your death, you would've died a long time ago!"

"something only (y/n) would do."

"I agree."

"Don't say it in that kind of tone! I am hurt!"

~~~

(Y/n)'s face suddenly contorted in an unidentified emotion. "What's with that look?" Undyne asked as she pointed a fork at her.

"I remembered something." She sighed, her hands coming up to cover her eyes.

"Which is?" Alphys leaned closer to her, trying to coax out an answer.

"Last night... in my dream."

"Yes?" Both female monsters hummed in unison.

"Sans... he said..."

The aforementioned skeleton perked up a little from his place, clearly had his attention caught by her words.

"What did he say?"

"He said to me that..."

"Okay..."

"He wanted to be a quail egg for halloween."

"Pff.."

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"aww, how did you know?"

"You told me in my dream."

"Does this mean (Y/n) is clairvoyant?"

"Maybe! Hey! Can you dream about me next!"

"Undyne, I can't control my dreams."


	4. The author has lost her ability to title a chapter. But this is still a chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) gonna sleepover at the skeletons' house.

Sans checked his phone, it's almost 8 in the evening. He was waiting for (Y/n) at the lobby of the college building. It's a Wednesday, both of them had night sessions to make up for the longer lunch time. The skeleton could go home and take a nap then come back, and he still has a lot of time to kill before his afternoon class. Every Wednesdays, (Y/n) would have a sleepover at his house even though it's a school night.

"Bye guys!! Be safe okay?"

"You too, (Y/n)!"

He pushed himself off the wall he leaned against, picking up his backpack from the floor. "let's go?"

"After you!"

Sans chuckled and slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder, leading (Y/n) to the faculty parking lot. "how was philosophy?"

"Today is the child of someday, and the sibling of everyday. And today is my forever. Who knew?"

"you learn that in class?"

"Maybe? I don't know how we got to that topic. It was crazy."

"i can tell.."

"How about you? How was your Philosophy?"

"oh lord, philosophy was so boring my ass hurts."

"What is that? Why must your nonexistent ass hurt?" Sans half-heartedly punched (Y/n)'s arm as they exchanged chuckles. "I kid."

"Good evening, (Y/n), Sans." The two lifted their heads to look at the one who greeted them. The human had a large grin on her face as she threw an arm up in the air as she greeted back, "Evening, Uncle Gaster!"

"hey, dad." Sans, however, just lifted a hand up.

~~~

"Oh that's amazing."

"what did he say?"

"He placed the rosary in the ref."

"I DIDN'T PLACE A ROSARY IN THE REFRIGERATOR. I PLACED THE G R O C E R Y."

"Ah, he said he placed the grocery in the ref."

Sans slapped the arm of the couch he leaned against as he wheezed out the laugh he cannot release while Gaster almost slipped on the last step of the staircase. After Sans controlled much of his boffola, he wiped his cheeks and turned back to (Y/n) who flopped down on an armchair with her legs draped over the arm and her back set against the other. "you haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"if you have magic or what you humans call 'superpowers', what would it be."

"Nature."

"what? nature?"

"I actually want to have the power to control flowers and plants and shit."

"of all the things you could control... it's nature?"

"ARE YOU GOING TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM GLOBAL WARMING OR SOMETHING?!"

"Pssh, no. I want to shove a cactus to someone's ass. But yeah, I can be Mother Earth's faithful servant as a guise."

Although the floor is even, Gaster found himself stumbling and hitting the ground. Sans stared at his dad, obviously witnessed the whole scene of him tripping on his own feet, (Y/n) peeked over the chair to see the skeleton sprawled on the floor and Papyrus popped out from the kitchen to check as well. "You know, for someone with much grace and poise, you can be real clumsy, Uncle G."

"My dear, you have such... a wild imagination."

"That's not the best part. I can throw coconuts to nitwits who I hate. The possibilities are endless."

"That's great, dear."

"You should not underestimate nature." (Y/n) shot a clenched fist in the air and shook her arm.

"power." Sans copied her with his own poorly clenched fist.

~~~

Ping!

"(y/n), can you check that." Sans requested, not wanting to move in his spot on the couch. He left his phone on the coffee table and it was in arm's reach for the human. "Aight." She swung her arm out and swept the phone in her hand, pressing her finger on the home button since she can access it with her own fingerprint.

"Sans, what is this?"

At the question, the skeleton found the energy to move and perched his mandible on (Y/n)'s shoulder as he peered over her to look at her hands. She held his phone and every word that was visible on the screen is definitely not English. "ah, forgot about that. my classmates are douchebags sometimes and would mess around with my phone." He said, plucking the gadget out of her grasp. "so i set it in wingdings just so they won't understand. those little bastards."

"You can understand that!?"

"ye, paps and i can. it's our father's language."

"What!? That's insane!" Sans flopped on the cushions when (Y/n) abruptly jumped up from the couch, his phone was gone from his hold as well as his best friend. He was sure he saw a cloud of what looks like the outline of (Y/n)'s body.

Gaster's eye lights were forced to cross due to the object that was shoved near his eye sockets. "Uncle Gaster! You gotta teach me this!"

"You want me to teach you about a cellular device? Dear, I'm sure you know more than I do."

"No, no. I want you to teach me wingdings."

Gaster's eye sockets molded into a blink, his eye lights now directed at the human across the island counter. "My dear, learning it would take years of practice."

"Then we start tomorrow?" How could Gaster ignore that shit eating grin on her face? That determined tone of her voice? The defying glint in her eyes?

"If you are willing to sacrifice your time--"

"Puh-lease, this is worthy enough to waste my time."

"And if it is alright with your parents-"

"I got that covered, Uncle G!"

"Then tomorrow."

"Yahoo!!"


	5. Friendship

“You think you can bribe me with instant noodles just to make you sleep an extra five minutes?”

When (Y/n) sleeps over Sans’ house, he’s fine with it. Ecstatic even because he gets to talk to his best friend while she constantly motivates him to do his actual work. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought (Y/n)’s a mage with all the energy seemingly coming from her had suddenly passed through this weird connection and somehow pooled inside him. Like she charges him with inspirational juice shit and he gets high with it that Sans couldn’t help but go with the flow.

“Sans, I’m gonna throw you in the bathtub.”

Of course, his best friend was a joy at night. Since they grew up together, they’re rather comfortable sleeping on the same bed. And to be honest, in the whole skeleton household, Sans has the largest bed of all. So it was perfect for both of them. There may be times where they wake up to awkward positions. For example: (Y/n)’s hand completely shoved in Sans’ eye socket, Sans’ face buried between (Y/n)’s boobs, or rare occasions when Sans’ foot is inside (Y/n)’s mouth. Most often than not, the two friends would kick each other in their sleeps and they’d both wake up on the floor with at least the other half of their body still on the bed.

If it comes to morning, though, she’s a terror that can be mistaken for a nightmare which may be the reason why he found himself sitting up on the bed trying his best to not fall asleep. He knew all to well that if (Y/n) found an excuse to make her threats come to reality, she would twist it and the simple promise of whatever act she just said sounds welcoming than the thing she does.

Like for example, getting thrown in the bathtub?

He always finds himself in the bathtub, and when (Y/n) feels generous, she’d strip him off his clothes and scrub him up to his joints that left him like a freaking pearl shining under the moonlight.

And if she’s feeling a little evil, she’d delicately prepare an ice cold bath filled with ice cubes and metal balls. The metal balls, Sans did not know where she got them but she managed to get a hand on them, the metal would keep the water as cool as possible. He swore he had a chance to make puns based on those metal balls if only he could stop stuttering to the cold.

“You’re still technically in bed, Snuffles.”

“no, i’m not. my torso is in the air since it’s not touching the bed.”

“Your bony ass is still on the bed.”

“sucks for you, i have no ass.”

“Whatever. The skeletal equivalent to a human’s buttocks. Bitch, I don’t know every bone in a skeleton.”

“i am hurt! i thought you know me!”

“Just because you’re my best friend doesn’t mean I’d be able to know every little thing about you! Back then in high school, I would have won a biology competition with instant answers that may look like me and the host are having a rap off. But now, I could hardly remember if I took my vitamins or not— SANS, GET OUT OF THAT BED.”

“carry me~~”

“I’ll be right back...” (Y/n) turned around to exit his room, her voice a little louder as she continued. “I wonder if I can boil a skeleton for breakfast. Would their bones become soft like noodles in the right temperature?”

“hey— hey!”

“Papyrus! We’re having pasta for breakfast!”

“SPAGHETTI?!”

“wait, no!”

 

  
"Oh my god, Sans. I don't know how you pull through with your classes if you always fall asleep."

"don't question my abilities."

"I wonder about your capabilities.”

(Y/n) bit onto her slice of garlic, a batch she and Papyrus did earlier before she decided to wake up Sans. Gently putting down the treat and poking Sans’ skull with a fork. “Hey, so like can you do the math where you can sleep as much as you want and still be rich?”

“no need for math, there’s that job you showed me back then where people are paid to sleep more than a month. forget being a genius scientist, i’m in for that.”

“No, you’re not.” Gaster huffed and smacked his own son with a rolled up newspaper when he passed by the two to get to the counter for his cup of coffee. (Y/n) almost choked on her milk.

“apparently, i can’t. i’ve been hit by eureka and a massive headache.”

“I wonder if that eureka can also damage that snooze you have too.” (Y/n) leaned back on her chair and smirked at the skeleton professor.

“I wonder if using a bone is much more effective. Let’s test that hypothesis, Sans.”

“no thanks, dad. i’m good. i’m awake.”

“My dear,” Gaster called to (Y/n), now his newspaper and a cup of coffee in his hands. “About that lesson.”

“What le— oh! I’ll talk with my dad later since I have a half day.”

“Great, that saves me much stress. If you can also discuss further sleeping arrangements, that’ll do good.”

“That’s nothing, I have a lot in my arsenal to pull through when it comes to my dad.”


End file.
